hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Mignola
Mike Mignola is an American comic book writer and artist, primarily known for creating ''Hellboy'' and its related titles. Writer Mike Mignola has been involved in the writing of virtually every Hellboy Universe story with only a few exceptions: *''Abe Sapien: Drums of the Dead'' *''B.P.R.D.: Dark Waters'' *''B.P.R.D.: Night Train'' *''B.P.R.D.: There's Something Under My Bed'' *''Abe Sapien: The Calm Before the Storm'' *''Abe Sapien: Subconscious'' *''Witchfinder: The Mysteries of Unland'' *''Mood Swings'' *''Crimson Lotus'' Interior Art *''Hellboy'' promotional comic #1 *''Hellboy'' promotional comic #2 *''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' *''Hellboy: The Wolves of Saint August'' *''“Hi, My Name's Hellboy”'' promtional comic *''Hellboy: The Corpse'' *''Hellboy: The Iron Shoes'' *''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' *''Hellboy: Almost Colossus'' *''Hellboy: A Christmas Underground'' *''Hellboy: Heads'' *''Hellboy: The Baba Yaga'' *''Hellboy: The Baba Yaga'' *''Hellboy: The Vârcolac'' *''Hellboy: Goodbye Mister Tod'' *''Hellboy: Pancakes'' *''Hellboy: Box Full of Evil'' *''Abe Sapien versus Science'' (Inks only) *''Hellboy: The Nature of the Beast'' *''Hellboy: King Vold'' *''Hellboy: Conqueror Worm'' *''Hellboy: The Third Wish'' *''Hellboy: Dr. Carp's Experiment'' *''Hellboy: The Penanggalan'' *''Hellboy: The Troll-witch'' *''Hellboy: The Ghoul'' *''Hellboy: The Island'' *''Hellboy: Makoma'' *''Hellboy: The Hydra and the Lion'' *''Hellboy: In the Chapel of Moloch'' *''Hellboy: The Whittier Legacy'' *''Hellboy versus the Aztec Mummy'' *''Hellboy in Hell'' *''Hellboy in Hell: The Exorcist of Vorsk'' Selected Interior Art *''Hellboy: Makoma'', ten-page framing sequence *''B.P.R.D.: The Universal Machine'', last five pages *''Hellboy: Darkness Calls'', seven-page second epilogue *''B.P.R.D.: King of Fear'', two pages in Chapter 4 *''Hellboy: The Storm and the Fury'', three-page epilogue *''B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know—Pandemonium'', first three pages *''B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know—Ragna Rok'', last thirteen pages Cover Art NOTE: This section is under construction ''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' File:Seed_of_Destruction_1.jpg|''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' #1 File:Seed_of_Destruction_2.jpg|''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' #2 File:Seed_of_Destruction_3.jpg|''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' #3 File:Seed_of_Destruction_4.jpg|''Hellboy: Seed of Destruction'' #4 File:HB_Trade01_First_Edition.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (1994, first edition) File:HB Trade01a.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (1997, second edition) File:HB_Trade01_Third_Edition.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (2003, third edition) File:HB_Trade01.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (2004) File:HB_Trade01_Custom.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (4¾"x7½" edtion, 2006) File:HB_Trade01_with_Figure.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' (2008 hardcover) ''Hellboy: The Wolves of Saint August'', The Corpse, and The Iron Shoes Dark Horse Presents 88.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents'' #88 Dark Horse Presents 89.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents'' #89 Dark Horse Presents 90.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents'' #90 Dark Horse Presents 91.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents'' #91 Hellboy_The_Corpse_and_the_Iron_Shoes.jpg|''Hellboy: The Corpse and The Iron Shoes'' (1996) The_Corpse_(one-shot_edition).jpg|''Hellboy: The Corpse'' (2004) ''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' Wake the Devil 1.jpg|''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' #1 Wake the Devil 2.jpg|''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' #2 Wake the Devil 3.jpg|''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' #3 Wake the Devil 4.jpg|''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' #4 Wake the Devil 5.jpg|''Hellboy: Wake the Devil'' #5 Wake the Devil - 1997 trade.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 2: Wake the Devil'' (1997) Wake the Devil - 1999 trade.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 2: Wake the Devil'' (1999) HB_Trade02.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 2: Wake the Devil'' (2004) ''Hellboy: Almost Colossus'', The Chained Coffin, The Right Hand of Doom, Box Full of Evil, and The Nature of the Beast Almost Colossus 1.jpg|''Hellboy: Almost Colossus'' #1 Almost Colossus 2.jpg|''Hellboy: Almost Colossus'' #2 The Chained Coffin and Others - 1998.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 3: The Chained Coffin and Others'' (1998) HB_Trade03.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 3: The Chained Coffin and Others'' (2004) DHP Ann 98.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents Annual 1998'' Box Full of Evil 1.jpg|''Hellboy: Box Full of Evil'' #1 Box Full of Evil 2.jpg|''Hellboy: Box Full of Evil'' #2 DHP 151.jpg|''Dark Horse Presents'' #151 The Right Hand of Doom TPB.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 4: The Right Hand of Doom'' (2000) HB_Trade04.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 4: The Right Hand of Doom'' (2004) ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. Hellboy and the BPRD 1 variant.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1952 #1 sketch variant Hellboy and the BPRD Trade01.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1952'' Hellboy and the BPRD 1953 1.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953—The Phantom Hand & The Kelpie'' Hellboy and the BPRD 1953 2.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953—The Witch Tree & Rawhead and Bloody Bones'' Hellboy and the BPRD 1953 Trade.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953'' Hellboy and the BPRD 1954 Trade.jpg|''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954'' ''Hellboy'' Library Editions Hellboy Library 1.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1'' Hellboy Library 2.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 2'' Hellboy Library 3.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 3'' Hellboy Library 4.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 4'' Hellboy Library 5.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 5'' Hellboy Library 6.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 6'' Hellboy in Hell Library.jpg|''Hellboy in Hell'' ''Hellboy'' Omnibus Editions Hellboy Omni Volume 1.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction'' Hellboy Omni Volume 2.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 2: Strange Places'' Hellboy Omni Volume 3.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 3: The Wild Hunt'' Hellboy Omni Volume 4.jpg|''Hellboy – Volume 4: Hellboy in Hell'' Hellboy Shorts Omni Volume 1.jpg|''Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories – Volume 1'' Hellboy Shorts Omni Volume 2.jpg|''Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories – Volume 2'' Koshchei the Deathless Koshchei the Deathless 1.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #1 Koshchei the Deathless 2.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #2 Koshchei the Deathless 3.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #3 Koshchei the Deathless 4.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #4 Koshchei the Deathless 5.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #5 Koshchei the Deathless 6.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless #6 Koshchei Trade.jpg|Koshchei the Deathless Trade Paperback External Links *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Mignola Wikipedia: Mike Mignola] *[http://comicbookdb.com/creator.php?ID=171 Comic Book DB: Mike Mignola] *The Art of Mike Mignola Mignola, Mike Mignola, Mike Mignola, Mike Category:Real people